Kuroko's Twin
by Chanteloup
Summary: Kuroko's Twin arrives from the US. Sorry for the short summary! It is Yaoi! AkashixKuroko, MurasakibaraxOC


_Hello again my fellow Reader's _**:D**_ I've been thinking about writing this story a while back before I had a Fanfic account so here I am writing this story!_

_Parings: AkashixKuroko, MurasakibaraxOC...other pairings MAY appear! If you have any suggestions please tell me! I'll be happy for any ideas!_

_This story is indeed_ **_YAOI_**!_ Meaning BoyXBoy also meaning: IF YOU ARE GONNA HATE...LEAVE IMMEDIATELY BY CLICKING THAT **X** AT THE TOP OF YOUR RIGHT SCREEN CORNER!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kuroko no Basket in any way._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A surprisingly load yawn erupted from the small bluenette that walked slowly towards his new school, the damn plane arrived later than it was supposed to; so now it was mid afternoon, he let out a small snort of indifference as he turned away from the direction he was headed in. _Forget school, no way am I going there on an empty stomach_, he thought letting out a huff as he thought this, he didn't eat much but he was still hungry for something, _I'll just tell the school I had jet-lag or something...I got lost or the plane got delayed and I didn't arrive till the night before_, he added with a smug smirk as he entered a small diner and got himself a rather large vanilla milkshake much to his delight, while ignoring the looks around him as he walked out. So what if he was short with an over-sized cup that he almost couldn't hold with one hand, vanilla shakes were delicious so of course it had be bought in a giant cup; the largest they had, what if he ran out of the wonderful shake before he was fully sated.

Strolling into a nearby park (which was equipped with a basketball court of course!), he eyed the courts lazily before deciding he would prefer the shade of a tree near by with some soft looking grass rather than the empty basketball court which was burning up under the sun as it was afternoon may I remind you. He sat down with his back leaning against the tree in a rather comfortable position, his shake was tucked protectively by his side as he took a few more small sips before finally dozing off, a pleased content look on his face as he dozed.

It wasn't until he felt a disturbance prodding his cheek while a gleeful voice kept calling out to him much to his annoyance as he tried to ignore it, "Kurokocchi! C'mon Kurokocchi wake up! Wake up or I'll kiss you," the voice added happily. A shudder of disgust went through him at those last words and opened his clear blue eyes to find a weird blond teen trying to kiss him and he didn't even know the kid! "Don't touch me!" he almost seemed to snarl these words, lashing out with a punch that fully connected to the Blondie's head sending him flying back. Muttering insults towards the molester he grabbed his nearly empty melted milkshake and stalked off leaving the frozen boy sitting there with a hand covering the cheek that had gotten punched; it was dusk making him wonder how long he'd been asleep as it didn't feel that long. He then headed off towards the apartment he would be sharing with his twin brother putting the weird incident behind him as he walked on.

* * *

Kise Ryouta was walking around after basketball practice, deciding to play a bit more down by the park courts before heading to his modeling job. He was then overcome with joy as he saw a familiar blue-head resting peacefully against a tree sleeping; Kise eagerly raced down and tried to nudge the sleeping bluenette awake before prodding and poking at the soft cheek of whom he thought to be Kuroko Tetsuya, "Kurokocchi!," he called with a hint of laughter in his voice as he took note on the large milkshake nestled between the boy's arms, "C'mon Kurokocchi wake up! Wake up or I'll kiss you!," he said leaning in for one before he froze inwardly, his face stuck with a happy expression as he headed for the kiss, those blue eyes that were usually blank and innocent seemed to glare at him with hatred and disgust. A quick dismissal of that thought was quickly aided with the harsh punch to his face sending him tumbling backwards and onto his back.

"Don't touch me!" Kuroko snapped at him leaving him horrified as he watched the supposedly love of his life walk off without a care in the world about injuring the model's face. After unfreezing he whipped out his phone about to break up in tears, the moment the phone clicked sounding the other's answer he cried out, "Aominecchi! Aominecchi! Kurokocchi...Kurokocchi," he babbled incoherently before another voice screamed at him to shut up and speak clearly.

"Kurokocchi punched me!," he wailed, "He hates me! He said not to touch him!."

"...What are you talking about Kise," Aomine replied on the other line not fully processing what the babbling blonde was crying about.

"I WAS PUNCHED BY KUROKO!" Kise exclaimed sniffling his voice rising in volume at the flashback.

"...Um...Okay, calm down already Kise," Aomine sighed thinking the blonde probably made fun of Kuroko's shortness or something and that's what might have caused the bluenette's out lash, "Where are you right now?"

"..*sniff* The park...Why?" he responded still sniffling...his cheek hurt...

"Wait there for me. We'll head over to Kuroko's house afterwards and sort this out," Aomine responded with another sigh as he heard the sniffles Kise was trying to silence.

"Okay..." he said before ending the call still trying to figure out what he had done to make Kuroko so angry, "Ow..." he said rubbing his cheek, "When did Kurokocchi get so strong?"

Kise didn't have to wait long for Aomine to arrive but he wasn't alone, the rest of the Generation of Miracles were with him; once they all saw Kise they all burst out laughing at the swelling bruise on the side of Kise's right cheek. Aomine was on his knees clutching his stomach while roaring with laughter at the bruise, Midorima was laughing as well, Murasakibara was letting out a few chuckles while munching on his snacks of course while the leader of the group, Akashi had a smirk on his face. "Stop laughing!" he pouted, "Why'd you bring everyone else?!" he asked Aomine who was still laughing.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with us being here Ryouta?" Akashi said the smug smirk still on his face as Kise immediately muttered a, "No, I'm glad your all here."

Soon after a few more laughs at the model's face they arrived at the familiar bluenette's house, knocking on the door quite loudly. The door opened to the familiar face of Kuroko Tetsuya but frozen silence overtook them as the bluenette exclaimed, "What are you doing here you molester," his attention on the blonde. Once again all five members of the Generation of Miracles realized that something wasn't right about the Kuroko standing there, "C'mon Kuroko don't be so harsh on Kise," Aomine said trying to break the silence with a small laugh.

"...Who are you?" Kuroko questioned.

"...Huh? Kuroko are you feeling alright?" Aomine asked reaching forwards only to have his hand slapped away.

"Pffft, seem's like I'm not the only one Kurokocchi hates," Kise snickered as Aomine shot him a death glare.

"Tatsuya? Who's at the door?," a familiar voice called from behind the bluenette.

Kuroko glanced behind him, "Oh Tetsuya, its nothing just some weirdo's and a molester," he called back.

"..." It was silent then...,"TATSUYA?" they all spoke in unison and they all looked startled at the sight of another Kuroko looking at them with the familiar blank stare.

"Ah," the second Kuroko said, "Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, what are you all doing here?"

* * *

After getting ushered inside all five surrounded the two Kuroko's.

"They look exactly the same..." Aomine shouted trying to figure out the difference between the two as the two had the same expression.

"...They both like vanilla..." Murasakibara said after offering the two vanilla flavored candies which the two accepted, one of them scrambled into his lap after the offer and took a few more ignoring the surprised and shocked faces of the others.

"...Which one is Tetsuya?" Midorima asked to them both, of course the one not sitting in Murasakibara's lap was the original Kuroko they all knew. Kise immediately glomped the real one after knowing which one would punch him and which would not.

"So, Tetsuya, care to explain," Akashi stated sitting quite close to the bluenette on the couch warding off the annoying blonde with his scissors who sat on the floor like a puppy that was just punished.

"I would like all of you to meet my twin brother, he just came back from the United States. Tatsuya meet my friends," he stated before pointing at the others, "Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and the one whose feeding you is Murasakibara."

"Nice to meet you," Tatsuya said before sticking another piece of candy in his mouth, seemingly content with the large purple-haired giant who seemed to be happy at the twin's affections and love for sweets.

* * *

_**Okay, that's the first chapter! :) Please Review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Tell me what you think of the pairings so far if you will!**_


End file.
